1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle vision system that may include a calibration system.
2. Related Art
Use of image sensors in vehicle systems has become widespread. Such image sensors may be used as components of a driver assistance system in which the image sensors capture images of a vehicle's surroundings. The captured images may be processed to perform object recognition. Also, the images may be displayed, possibly after processing, to a user. Automatic warning and assistance functions may be performed to warn the driver of potentially dangerous situations or to actively control operation of the vehicle, such as actuating breaks of the vehicle. Image sensors may also be employed as rear view or side view cameras that may help the driver with operating the vehicle, such as parking the vehicle.
With the use of image sensors in vehicle systems becoming increasingly popular, the complexity and time involved to calibrate the vehicle vision system can be an important consideration. Calibrating a vehicle vision system involves extrinsic and intrinsic parameters to be known. While intrinsic parameters may remain constant over time, this may not be the case for extrinsic parameters. For example, orientation of a camera may change over time for various reasons, such as continued operation of the vehicle may cause the orientation of the camera to vary. Because extrinsic parameters change, it may be desired to calibrate a vehicle vision system periodically.